The New Students
by Hwoarangsguardie
Summary: Kenshin begins training two girls, and Kaoru gets jealous. Bad summary. Bad title, if you have a suggestion for a better title, I'd be glad to hear it!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my first Rurouni Kenshin fic. I don't know much about the show, American or Japanese either one. If you see a mistake is spelling, or something, please point it out in a review. I have other fics on other parts of FanFiction.net, if you want to read them. Thanx for reading and please review. And if anybody knows anything about the movie, Samurai X: The Motion Picture, please tell me about it. In a review, e-mail, I don't care, just please tell me something if you know anything, because I'm thinking about buying it, and I need to know if its worth it.  
  
"Are you Kenshin Himura, the Battousai?" asked a teenage girl with long black hair.  
"Yes, I am. May I ask what business you have?" Kenshin replied, turning to face the girl.  
"I am Katsumi, and I've come to ask if you will teach me swordsmanship," she replied seriously, even though Kenshin detected a hint of uncomfort.  
"Do you any training at all? Do you even have a sword?"  
"No, I have no training. I was going to learn from our village's master, but he took sick and died. My family holds the responsibility of protecting our village, and I am my parent's only child."  
"And you came in search of me to learn? Where are you from?"  
"A village on the other side of Kyoto. My family thought I should find you, because they have heard of your no-killing sword style, and wish that I learned that. My wooden training sword that they prepared before me before I left is styled after your reverse blade."  
"I am glad that you want to learn my style. I shall train you, that I will. You shall stay at the Kamiya dojo with me, Miss Kaoru, and the others."  
"Who are the others, may I ask?" Katsumi asked politely.  
"Well, there's Miss Megumi, our resident medic, and Yahiko, stay away from him., and Sanosuke, you might want to stay away from him, too, that you should," Kenshin answered.  
"What's so wrong with them?"  
"Yahiko's just kind of weird, and Sanosuke because.well, he's just weird too. They are nothing to worry about, but if Sanosuke gets out his big sword thingy, you most definitely need to hide."  
  
Katsumi laughed, as she followed Kenshin into the dojo. She was just about to ask if she could meet the others, when a girl's voice asked Kenshin, "Who is this, and why is she here?" "This is Katsumi, Miss Kaoru. She has me to train her in swordsmanship, and I agreed. You don't mind if she stays here, do you?" "No, of course not," replied an elderly man. Katsumi supposed that he was the caretaker. "But-! We can't just welcome everybody who comes!" Kaoru whined. "Come on, Kaoru! Lighten up! Everybody else says she is welcome to stay!" Sanosuke said. Kenshin started introducing people to Katsumi. "This is Sanosuke, Yahiko, you know Kaoru, and here comes Miss Megumi."  
  
When Katsumi had met everybody, and Kenshin was just about to show her the room in which she would be staying, a girl walked out of the woods. The girl was about the same age as Katsumi and had a similar look. She walked up to Katsumi and hit her upside the head. "You didn't wait on me," she fussed at her. "You just left without telling anybody!" "Kiri! You all knew where I was going! And what are you doing here, anyways?!" "You knew I was going to train with you!" "Now, you have to ask before you automatically assume that my teacher wants another student. Speaking of which, Kiri, meet Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, Sanosuke and Megumi." She pointed to each as she said their names. "Hello, I'm Kiri. I followed Katsumi here in hopes of training with her." "I don't know if I can handle another student, but I shall try, that I will," Kenshin replied. "But for now, do you mind sharing a room, we have limited space." "Okay, that will be fine. Maybe we won't kill each other," Katsumi replied, jokingly.  
  
They were led to their room, where they put their stuff down. It was getting late, and Kenshin stopped by to give them extra bedding for another bed. "Lessons begin tomorrow morning, so get a good night's sleep," he told them. "Good night, Kenshin," Kiri said. "Good night both of you," he replied. "Good night," Katsumi replied, as Kenshin left. As soon as she was sure that he was out of earshot, she turned to Kiri. "You like Kenshin!" "And if I do?" Kiri replied. She knew her best friend also had a slight infatuation with the Battousai. "Nothing, but he's our teacher now." "So? You like him too, don't you?" "Kiri! He's our teacher!" Katsumi, trying to change the subject, told Kiri what Kenshin had told her about the others. "You should have heard Kaoru when she saw me walk up with Kenshin! She was already jealous before she even knew what was going on." Kiri and Katsumi laughed. "We better go to sleep, we have to be good little students for Kenshin tomorrow!" "I'll be a better student!" Katsumi said, jokingly. "No!" They argued stupidly for a few minutes, then decided that they really should go to sleep, for tomorrow, they began their lessons.  
  
In the room next to theirs, Kaoru sat steaming. 'Kenshin has never told me goodnight! And they both have a crush on him. I hope that they realize, Kenshin is mine, and I'm not sharing! I was here first, and if they think that they can take him away from me, they have another thing coming!' Kaoru thought.  
  
That morning, the girls got up, got dressed, and prepared for their first lesson with Kenshin. They exited their room, only to run into Kaoru. "Anything wrong, Kaoru?" Katsumi asked. "Listen up, you two! Kenshin is mine, so don't' think that you can walk in here and claim him as your own." "Chill out, Kaoru!" Kiri said, as they pushed her out of the way to talk to Kenshin, who was not listening to them, just trying to figure out why Kaoru hated Kiri and Katsumi so much. "What's wrong with Miss Kaoru, Katsumi, Kiri?" he asked as she stalked off. "An extreme case of jealousy," Katsumi told him. "What for? Yes, she's in love with me, I guess she thinks that I'll spend a lot of time with you two and less with her. Not that I love her anyways!" Katsumi and Kiri looked at each other, stifling their giggles. They followed Kenshin into a big training room. He began to show them basic moves, and, amazingly, they caught on to each move with great speed and accuracy. They quickly breezed through the basics.  
  
Sanosuke watched the lessons, unseen. He watched the movements, swift and graceful, made by the two girls. 'That Kiri's not too bad looking. She's skilled with that sword, too. I thought they had no training.' He watched until Kenshin dismissed them. Kiri headed towards the door, and Katsumi stayed behind, to talk to Kenshin. Sanosuke called after Kiri as she stepped out of the door. "Hello, Sanosuke," Kiri said, as he blocked the entrance to her door. "Why are you blocking my way?" "I want to talk to you," he replied. "I like you, and would like to get to know you better. You want to go somewhere sometime?" "Yes, that would be nice," Kiri said, halfheartedly. "When?" "I'm going gambling tonight, would you like to come?" "That's really charming, inviting a girl to gambling. But, yes, I'd love to go." "Great! I'll come and get you before I leave tonight."  
  
After Kiri had left the training room, Katsumi went to talk to Kenshin. She liked him, but she wouldn't tell anybody. He looked up at her from examining his sword, and she froze. She dropped her sword,, then snapped back to her senses. She reached for her sword, but her head bumped into Kenshin's, or he too was reaching to pick up her sword. They stood up, and Kenshin took Katsumi into his arms. He touched his lips to hers lightly, but held the kiss. "KENSHIN!" came Kaoru's voice, snapping them out of their trance. They looked towards the door, but just in time to see Kaoru storm away. "Kenshin, she's going to hate me now." "It's okay, she is just jealous, that she is. Because I love you, she'll have to get over it, that she will." "I love you too, Kenshin." She rested her head on his chest. She was happy now, like she had been searching for this her entire life. 


	2. I give up

Ah, forget it! Putting this fic on FF.net is a waste of my time, typing it   
  
and uploading it! Fics on this part of FF.net stink anyways! The last time  
  
I checked, the purpose of a FANFICTION is it doesn't have to stay true to the  
  
show! Don't any of you have ANY imagination?! Thanx for the support! Before   
  
that second review, I was seriously thinking about making it a Kaoru/Kenshin  
  
fic! Dang, here's an example, if any of you know DragonBall Z. Gohan and   
  
Videl get married, have a kid, that doesn't mean every Gohan and/or Videl  
  
fic HAS to have them two as a couple. That is the reason for fanfiction! 


End file.
